


Snowed In

by voidboistump



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snowed In, sic!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidboistump/pseuds/voidboistump
Summary: Frank is finally going home with Gerard to meet his parents over the holidays, but the weather throws some complications into their plans.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: Have Yourself A Merry Little Fic Exchange





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [runandgo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runandgo/gifts).



> This is my entry for Have Yourself A Merry Little Fic Exchange! My prompt was "snowed in". This is my first ever Ferard, and I really enjoyed it so much. I actually started listening to MCR a lot more because of it. Please enjoy! (Also there's a part where I had Frank go to bed in just his underwear and Gerard in his pajamas, just because I felt like it matched their personality, and then later that day I watched an interview where they said they specifically like to sleep like that. Just a weird thing that happened during the creation of this fic lol.)

“You sure we remembered my melatonin?” Frank is literally wringing his hands with stress as Gerard starts the car and cranks up the heater. He shakes his head and sighs. 

“Babe, for the last time, we checked and double checked. I Highly doubt that we forgot anything.” Gerard pulls out of the driveway and slides his hand over to take Franks, giving him a reassuring squeeze. “You’re gonna be great, I promise you.” 

Frank feels himself smile and tries his best to relax. He knew his blonde boyfriend was right, everything was going to be fine. But it was still incredibly nerve racking to meet the parents, especially around Christmas time. But it was overdue. Frank and Gerard had been dating for nearly six months now, and there was talk of moving in together. This was the next logical step. 

Gee’s hand felt so soft in Franks. He tried to let it calm every bit of his body as they settled in for the four hour drive North. 

“Yes mom. No, I totally understand. Just be safe, ok?” Gerard’s breath came out in foggy puffs as he paced outside of the gas station. The sun was going down and Frank was becoming increasingly aware of the numbness in his fingers as he closed the gas cap and printed his receipt. He quickly got behind the wheel and started the car to get the heater going for his equally cold boyfriend as he saw him jogging over. 

“Their flight was delayed because of the snow,” Gerard explained as he slid into the passenger seat, “They won’t be home tomorrow like we expected.” 

“Oh babe, I’m sorry,” Frank squeezed Gee’s hand. “I know this is important to you.” 

Gerard shook his head. “It’s alright, I just want them safe. And I wanna be home already.” Frank took that as a sign and put the car in drive so they could complete the last leg of the trip. 

The snow had left everything dusted in a brilliant sheet of diamonds by the time Frank pulled the car up to Gerard’s childhood home. Red lights lined the walkway and the roof, twinkling and welcoming the tired men into the warmth and rest they offered inside. Gerard went to unlock the door while Frank set to work getting the bags unloaded from the trunk. He heard Gee talking to someone as light from the house Spilled out into the night. A short girl with bright red hair just came out to greet him. 

Gerard’s little sister Hayley. Frank had almost forgotten about her in the stress of making a good first impression on his parents. But she was just as important. He set the bags down and extended his hand to her. 

“Hey! You must be Hayley! I’m Frank.” The girl took his hand and shook it firm and fast. Frank always did like people with strong handshakes. 

“It’s so good to meet you finally!” She bends down to take the bags Frank dropped. “Let me help you get settled.” 

Frank followed her back inside and shut the door behind them, feeling a sense of relief washing over him as the warmth from the house toasted his cold skin. The house was typical, the kind of house that would be the background for any hallmark Christmas movie about a girl from a small town and the mysterious businessman who hates christmas. Frank could tell that the Ways took decorations very seriously, and also cleanliness. There was not a single spec of dust in the whole place. Gerard met the two of them in the hallway and took his bags from his sister. 

“Frank, you’ve met my sister?” Gerard looked tired and almost a little breathy as he nodded his head in the direction of Hayley. Frank could tell something was wrong, but he wasn’t going to bring that up in front of Hayley. 

“Yes, we met outside. Y’all are so much alike.” Frank smiled his biggest smile in effort to make a good impression, since he knew that was something Gerard was worried about. He would never tell Frank directly, but Frank could sense that it wasn’t exactly easy to introduce your boyfriend to your family, much less a boyfriend like him. Hayley had a few tattoos here and there, but nothing like the ink Frank had. Not to mention the general taboo of Frank being a man in the first place. Nothing Frank could do or say would completely erase Gee’s fears, but Frank knew he was going to try his damned hardest to make this the best Christmas ever. 

Gerard took the bags down the hallway, and Hayley took Frank on a mini tour of the house. Everything really was picture perfect. Suddenly all the stories about how his boyfriend never felt like he was good enough to his parents made sense to Frank. He couldn’t imagine growing up in an environment like this. He lost count of how many religious symbols he saw on the walls after a while. 

The last room was Gerard’s childhood bedroom. Gerard had already gotten to work unpacking and making everything more comfortable for his guest. 

“If you need anything just let me know,” Hayley smiled and nodded. “I’ll leave you to it.” 

“You’re the best.” Frank hesitated a little as he debated calling her sister, but he decided to leave it at that for now. Hayley closed the door behind her. 

Frank took in his surroundings. It looked like a place frozen in time from when Gee had moved out as a teenager. There were still band posters on the wall, a desk with nicks and dings from years of use, a bed with black sheets. Frank bent down to get a closer look at the person in the picture frame on the bedside table. 

“Oh my god,” Frank picked up the frame and pointed to the young girl in the picture. “Who is this?” Gerard noticed what Frank was doing and sprinted over, yanking the frame from him and holding it to his chest. 

“NO ONE,” Gerard felt heat rushing to his cheeks. 

Frank smiled. “It was a GIRL. Babe, is that an old girlfriend?” He tries to get the frame from Gerard to no avail. Gerard takes it and shoves it in a drawer before slamming it shut. Frank giggles and goes to open the drawer back up, but he notices that Gerard doesn’t seem to share the same energy. He stops and wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s waist from behind. 

“Listen, I know you’re stressed. But it’s gonna be okay.” Frank plants several kisses on Gerard’s neck. He feels him relax ever so slightly in his arms. 

Gee lets out a sigh. “I know, I’m just tired from the drive. Lets just go grab some dinner. I’ll be able to think better then.” 

The snow was starting to pile up as the two men pulled back into the driveway from their dinner run. Visibility was low, and Frank’s knuckles felt a little sore from gripping the wheel. Nothing he wasn’t used to, but he worried about their ability to make it anywhere tomorrow if the storm didn’t let up. 

The two of them said goodnight to Hayley, who was sitting in the living room watching something on TV, and retreated to their room. 

“I still can’t believe you actually dated women,” Frank stripped his shirt off and crawled under the covers in nothing but his underwear. 

“I can’t believe my mom never fucking put those pictures away,” Gerard opted to keep his shirt and pajama bottoms on as he crawled under the covers of his old bed. The stress of everything was finally catching up to him and all he could think about was the peacefulness of a good night’s sleep. 

“Hey,” Frank slid his arm around his boyfriend’s waist under the covers, tenderly kissing his neck twice and taking in his scent, “I know it’s hard for you to be here, with all the old memories and the stress of your parent’s not being here.” He planted two more kisses on Gee’s neck, earning a gentle moan. “But I just want you to know that I’m so happy to be here, with you, to have met your sister. And I will always do my best to ease your anxiety, or just to sit here in it with you.” 

Gerard smiles to himself and lets his boyfriend pull him close, the warmth of his bare skin already doing wonders to calm his soul. This was why he loved Frank, his ability to connect with exactly what he needed and be who he needed no matter the circumstances. Sure, they’d known each other for years, but these last six months as a couple had been the best of Gerard’s life. All the pain of the past felt like a bad dream, something he could learn from and grow into a better person in spite of. Frank’s gentle breathing in his ear slowly lulled him to sleep. 

Frank wakes up in the middle of the night to unusual sounds, which he chalks up to a new house and a new environment. It sounds like something scraping up against the wall, but he can’t be too sure. This house seems too nice to have a pest problem, so at least the fears of rats are pushed out of his mind. He rolls over, groaning slightly. He’s not as young as he used to be. He feels his boyfriend in the bed next to him, his face pressed up against his back, his arm around his waist, and as Frank moves closer, his hard on against his leg. Frank grimaces to himself and purposefully wiggles closer to his boyfriend’s crotch. Gee moans in his sleep. Must be a great dream he’s having. 

The scratching on the other side of the wall stops as Frank reaches down and grabs hold of Gerard’s cock gently, giving it gentle strokes through his pajama bottoms. Frank feels it grow harder as he stimulates it, and he takes that as a sign that his boyfriend is enjoying it. He quietly pulls his own throbbing cock out of his underwear with his other hand, and strokes both of them off simultaneously. Something feels so exciting about feeling good in his boyfriend’s parent’s house. He could feel himself getting close, forgetting to be gentle with his sleeping boyfriend in the process. Gerard lets out a loud moan and startles Frank. He looks over at his boyfriend to see that he’s awake, enjoying the attention. 

“Oh no, please don’t stop,” Gerard looks over at Frank with pleading eyes. Frank smiles and pulls the sheets down, sliding Gee’s pajamas off and teasing the head of his cock with his mouth. Gee felt like he was dreaming. He could have only hoped to have an attractive man put his cock in his mouth the last time he called this room home. Frank started moving his head, the kind of blowjob you only get on special nights, the slow, I-love-you blowjobs that feel more intimate than needy. Gerard could feel himself getting closer as Frank ran his hands up his sides underneath his shirt, stimulating him. Gerard lets out a loud moan as he releases into Frank’s mouth, and Frank swallows all of it like he always does.

Frank doesn’t let Gee rest as he pushes him over on his stomach, his cock rubbing up against Gee’s leg and ass. It was time for him to return the favor, and he was more than happy to do so. Frank admires the view for a few seconds as he lubes up, his whole body aching for his boyfriend. He didn’t know why, but there was something incredibly erotic about fucking in this house with all the crosses and verses on the wall. He wanted to leave stains on the sheets, he wanted to moan loud. 

Frank pushes into his boyfriend and does just that, moaning loudly to let Gee know how good he feels as if this was the first time they’d ever fucked. It may as well be with how good he feels, his pajama bottoms around his ankle, his shirt pushed up around his chest. He looked so hot yet so innocent at the same time. It was almost too much to handle. Frank lets his hands grab at any part of his boyfriend he could reach, taking it all in. It was his, Gerard was all his. The only two people that existed on earth. Frank moaned his name as he came. 

Hayley had made pancakes from a box mix. Frank was up before Gerard, and he was more than excited to see the breakfast laid out on the table. Usually it was him that had to do the cooking. 

“Holy shit, thank you!” Frank reaches past Hayley to grab the butter and she grabs his wrist. “I HEARD you two last night,” she gives him a death glare. “Did you just forget Gerard’s old room is right next to mine?” Frank freezes, not just because of the death grip Hayley has on him, but also out of sheer embarrassment. He had just met this girl and she had already heard him having some of the best sex of his life. 

Frank struggles with what to say for several minutes before Hayley sighs and releases him from her grip. “Whatever, just please be more quiet next time? I’m really not stoked about listening to my own brother get off.” Hayley continues arranging food on her plate. “Oh, by the way, it snowed so hard last night that I don’t think the plow is gonna be able to get to us for a while. We’re completely snowed in.” 

Gerard never comes out of his room for breakfast, and it’s only when Hayley starts poking around in the kitchen for something to make for lunch that Frank goes to check on him. Gerard rolls over lazily when he hears the door open, and he looks like death. 

“I guess the sex was so good that I caught a cold,” Gerard says in a raspy voice. He looks so pathetic and cute wrapped up in the blankets that Frank doesn’t know whether to “aw” or scream. 

“Oh no baby,” Frank comes over and instinctively places a hand on Gerard’s forehead. “You do feel kinda warm.” 

Gerard smiles weakly at his boyfriend. “My parents texted me this morning too. The snow is still too bad. They might not even make it in time for Christmas.” His eyes close and he looks like he falls asleep on the spot, as if the news is just too much to handle. Frank rubs his chest for a little bit before tucking him in tight and joining Hayley back in the family room. 

“What are the chances I’ll make it to town?” Frank grabs his coat and walks to the door.

Hayley blocks his path. “Whoa whoa whoa, come again?” 

“Gerard is sick and I need to get him some medicine.” Frank tries to walk around Hayley but she follows him. 

“So you’re just gonna go out in a snowstorm for some orange juice and cough drops? Listen, I don’t know where you’re from, but around here being snowed in means you’re not going anywhere.” Frank studies her face and realizes she means it. He sighs and takes off his coat. 

Hayley disappears into the kitchen and rummages around in the cabinet. “We have stuff here, after all.” She produces a brightly colored liquid in a bottle and some old cans of broth. The two of them set to work on making a healing concoction. 

Gerard coughs into the pillowcase all night. Frank can’t sleep, not just because of the noise and the constant shaking of the bed, but also because he is worried sick about his boyfriend. Gerard gets sick really easy, that’s true, but that doesn’t mean Frank is any less worried each time it happens. He spends the night rubbing Gee’s shoulders and neck, getting out of bed to pace and look out the window at the ever growing amount of snow piling up around the front yard, wondering how much work it would be to literally shovel a path from the driveway to the hospital if it should come to that. Yeah, that’s a little extreme. 

He comes back to bed and cuddles under the covers as Gerard scrolls through social media. There’s not much else he can do in his state. Frank listens to his labored breathing in the quiet. Everything is always quieter when it snows. It makes Frank worry more. He curses the snow in his mind, not saying anything out loud so he doesn’t worry his boyfriend. 

“It’s gunna be okay, you know,” Gerard’s scratchy voice breaks the silence. “I can tell you’re really worried, but it’s just a cold. It’s not like I’m dying or anything.” 

“Yeah but you COULD die,” Frank squeezes Gee closer to him, “I have to take every precaution I can.” 

“You’re always so dramatic.” 

“I’m dramatic because I care.” 

Gerard turns his phone off and rolls over in Frank’s arms so he can look into his eyes. “Tell me one thing you like about me.” 

Frank rolls his eyes. “You want me to pick just ONE thing?” 

“Come on, humor me.” Gerard reaches up to brush Frank’s bangs off his forehead. 

“Your eyes, your nose, your hair, your cock…”

“I said ONE thing!” Gerard makes a pouty face. “I want it to only be one thing so you can talk about it in great detail.” 

“Okay fine. Right at this very moment, the thing I like most is your nose. It’s so cute and it makes your face complete. I’ve always loved your nose, it was one of the first things I noticed about you when I first met you.” 

“Wait, really?” 

“Yeah.” 

Gerard feels his face get hot and tries to hide it by pressing his lips against Frank’s. 

The night is long. Gerard’s fever only gets worse, and Frank seriously considers calling an ambulance. Surely emergency vehicles can find a way through the snow. But Gerard keeps insisting that he’s overreacting and that it will be better in the morning. Frank finally falls asleep holding Gee close and praying to any available deity to protect the love of his life. 

Sure enough, Gerard feels well enough in the morning to join Frank and Hayley for breakfast. Hayley has made some sort of vegetable omelette, apologizing because of the lack of ingredients. Both Frank and Gerard demolish their food regardless, showering her with praise. 

“She wanted to be on those cooking competition shows when she was younger,” Gerard tells Frank as Hayley cooks them up seconds. “Literally always cooking with timers going so she could train.” 

Hayley splashes water towards Gerard from the sink. 

The snow had stopped sometime during the night, and the snow plow came soon after breakfast to clear off the street. They were finally free. 

“So Christmas miracles ARE a thing,” Gerard mumbled to himself as the three of them stumbled out into the blinding light of the sun reflecting off the snow. The steam from their coffee mugs created the picture perfect sight as a car pulled into the driveway. 

“It’s mom and dad!” Gerard excitedly rushed over to the car with Hayley and there was a mess of hugs and greetings. Frank stood by from a distance smiling to himself. He was going to make fun of Gerard for his comment, but it was hard to do while watching something like this. Gee pulls his parents toward Frank and introduces him, and Frank takes his dad’s hand in his. Another firm handshake. 

“It is a pleasure to welcome you into my family,” Mr. Way says, pulling Frank into a hug. After the greetings were done, they all went inside to start the holiday festivities. Gerard slid his hand into his boyfriends and whispered into his ear, “I think they like you.” Frank felt the weight of the world lift off his shoulders. His mission was complete.


End file.
